


Return

by horrorsilk



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Ermac has been gone for a while.Erron is eager to make up for lost time.
Relationships: Erron Black/Ermac
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Return

Erron Black waited.

Kotal Kahn had tasked Ermac with escorting him to a meeting with the leaders of some outlying villages, and of course the construct had obeyed without question. Which left Erron here, at the palace, counting the days until their return.

Until Ermac's return.

The sun had dipped down to the horizon, splattering the sky a deep claret as night devoured the day, and the first few stars glinted from the void as the emperor and his escort returned. Kotal's carriage creaked forward, his men surrounding it, dragging their weary feet towards the palace. Ermac led them, the tips of his toes skimming the earth as he drifted forward. Erron watched, waited as Kotal exited his carriage, spoke briefly to his men, and dismissed them. He took a moment to speak to Ermac before sending him on his way, too, with the construct bowing before turning and facing the window Erron looked out of, as if he knew he was there waiting.

With a soft mist of green, Ermac vanished, and Erron turned away. He knew where the construct had went. 

Boots thumped against the stone floors as the gunslinger set off, his stride purposeful as he made his way to Ermac's chamber. It was in one of the furthest parts of the palace; a small room that Ermac had only agreed to inhabit when Kotal had ordered him to do so. Upon reaching the heavy wooden door, Erron did not hesitate, knocking twice before pushing it open and stepping over the threshold. Despite Ermac's reluctance to inhabit the place, it was distinctly his. Almost empty save for the shelves of old books and scrolls lining the walls and the two armchairs that sat near a fireplace. It was something few but he was privy to; Ermac did not have much spare time, but when he was able, he could spend hours reading. 

The construct was not reading now, though, instead sitting in the middle of an intricately patterned rug, legs crossed in the lotus position as he meditated. Erron almost felt bad interrupting him, but he'd feel worse if he didn't. He cleared his throat, the sound sharp in the silence, and Ermac's eyes snapped open, glowing softly in the faint light. Slowly he rose, drifting upwards until he stood, taking a few paces closer to Erron, who kicked the door shut behind him. The resulting thud was loud, but neither flinched as they stared at one another.

"Ermac," the gunslinger grunted, and the construct dipped his head in greeting.

"Erron Black."

"We're alone, Ermac. You don't have to be so formal."

"Indeed." Ermac almost sounded amused, taking another step forward. They were close now, close enough that Erron could reach out and touch him if he wanted to.

And by _god,_ did he want to. 

"I missed you," Erron said, voice softer than usual, and Ermac tilted his head to the side.

"We missed you as well."

That was enough for him, the gunslinger thought, grabbing Ermac around the waist to pull him flush against his chest. Gloved hands flew up to brace himself as Erron reached up and pushed back his heavy hood. The thought that he was still wearing his mask didn't cross either of their minds, Ermac instead kissing the leather like it was Erron's lips, with Erron moaning in response. His breath came hot, the inside of his mask growing damp, humid as he panted. It wasn't clear which of them removed it, but the buckles were unfastened, the mask tossed aside, lost somewhere in the corner. 

Erron could not have cared less, instead finally sealing his lips against Ermac's, tongue slipping into the warmth of his mouth and tasting every inch it could. Ermac's mouth was slightly dry, tasted of something faintly sweet. It was delicious. It was perfect. After all, it was _him._

He could have remained this way for an eternity, but Ermac had other plans, slipping his hand between their bodies to stroke him through his trousers. Erron groaned in appreciation, hips rocking forward, hardening flesh desperate for the pressure. Ermac responded eagerly, the blunt edges of his teeth gently clamping down on the gunslinger's tongue as he squeezed, fondled, cradled his lover's manhood. 

"Fuck, Ermac," Erron grumbled, staring into the construct's misty eyes. "Gonna make me cum in my pants like a fuckin' teenager if you keep this up."

"That is something we would like to see." Ermac smirked, giving his shaft a squeeze. Erron swore loudly and his cock jerked in response, a damp circle soaking through his pants. 

They'd been apart too long. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity by finishing now. 

Instead, Erron fought dirty. He knew Ermac better than anyone, after all. Large hands moved swiftly, wrapping around his throat and squeezing just enough that the construct let out a soft gasp of surprise, eyes wide. Fuck, but he looked so perfect like this, a few souls darting around his torso like they, too, were caught off guard. 

"Mmm so pretty," Erron purred, squeezing tighter. Tears sprang up in the corner of Ermac's eyes, but even still he rocked his hips, grinding himself up against Erron's thigh. The gunslinger bowed his head, swallowing up the needy noises Ermac made as he bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood. He pushed his thigh up, making Ermac groan as he forced him back against the wall. "There somethin' you need, sweetheart?" It was a cruel question, asked even as he felt the heaviness of Ermac's own arousal straining against his thigh. "Ya look like a _mess."_

Ermac's throat bobbed against his palm, and Erron loosened his grip enough that the construct was able to speak.

Even still, he only uttered one word, but it was the most beautiful word Erron had ever heard him say.

_"Please."_

Erron crashed upon him like waves on the shore, wet and violent in his desperation to own, to claim. A spark passed between them, the briefest burst of green as Erron began to shred the bandages from Ermac's face and throat. Ermac shrugged out of his cloak, wiggling as he tossed the heavy leather to the side. 

"Yer so fuckin' beautiful," Erron croaked, admiring the construct's sinewy body, the ruined flesh that held so many intricate patterns in its rivets and cracks. And he was the only one who got to see him that way. Still, he felt a sharp stab in his heart at the sight of the metal latticework that crossed Ermac's torso, the brace the only thing holding his torso together. Someday, he thought, he'd find a way to fix him, restore him. Fingers traced delicately along the places where skin had grown thin around the metal, earning a delicious symphony of moans from the construct. "Every inch of you is so fuckin' perfect. I could stare at you all night."

"Our patience wears thin, Erron," Ermac warned, an edge to his words. The gunslinger chuckled to himself, gaze sliding up to his lover's agitated face. 

"You talkin' back?" he asked. "Didn't know you had it in you." Ermac made a frustrated sound, and Erron responded by raking his teeth up the side of his throat. "Let me guess, you'd rather have _me_ in you."

Whatever answer Ermac meant to give, it never came, Erron gathering him up into his arms to deposit him on the bed on the opposite wall. Ermac may not need to sleep, but having a bed in his chambers had its uses. As the construct writhed, Erron peeled away his remaining clothing, leaving him stripped bare and staring up at him, one hand lifting as if to beckon him forward. 

The gunslinger towered over him, finally undressing himself, eyes never leaving Ermac's face. His expression was wild, hungry. Erron undressed as quickly as he could before slipping into the bed beside him, claiming his mouth again. Hands roved all over, relishing in the sensation of ruined skin beneath his fingers. Erron purred against Ermac's throat while the construct whimpered.

"Erron, _please._ " 

He grumbled in protest as Ermac pulled away, eyes wild, lips swollen and wet. Erron lifted a hand and ran his thumb over the seam of his mouth. 

"Those pretty lips of yours are lookin' mighty fine," he muttered, "but I think they'd look even nicer wrapped 'round my cock."

Erron could see his reflection in the construct's glassy eyes as they went impossibly wide. He moved before any words could be said, grabbing Ermac by the sides of his skull to force his face to the level of his waiting erection. The slightest sliver of pink tongue darted out before Ermac obediently parted his lips, wrapping them around the crown of Erron's cock and sucking gently. 

_Too_ gently. 

Erron hissed curses before placing a hand at the base of Ermac's skull, thumb rubbing soft circles there in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. "Take a deep breath, sweetheart. I ain't gonna be gentle with you," he growled. Ermac gave no protest, instead placing his palms against his lover's thighs to brace himself. 

_What did Erron do to deserve him?_

Without a moment's hesitation, the gunslinger pressed forward, the length of his cock disappearing into the wet heat of Ermac's mouth. He waited for a moment when he felt the construct choke lightly, but then the velvety slick of his throat moved, and Erron cried out as he was swallowed down completely. Tears streamed down the construct's face as he moved, rocking his hips until his stomach was pressed against Ermac's face. 

"Such a good fucken boy. My good fucken boy," Erron growled lowly, stroking Ermac's skull tenderly even as he was choking on the sizable length stuffed down his throat. 

For a moment Erron contemplated finishing off then and there, spilling down that tortuous, perfect throat, but that seemed a waste. Instead, he slowly and carefully slipped himself free, cock throbbing as it emerged from Ermac's lips. The construct coughed as he gulped down air, Erron gently shushing him as he bent to kiss away the tears clinging to his sunken cheeks. 

"You're so fucken good to me," he purred. "I think I should return the favor, huh?" 

Ermac stared wordlessly up at him, but nodded. Erron took him by the hips and turned him onto his hands and knees, hands trailing up and down his sides as he kissed his way down his bony spine. The blunt edges of his teeth left marks on either hip when he reached them. Marks he knew Ermac would wear with pride, even though no one would ever know they were there. 

"Erron..." The construct was breathless, and Erron huffed a laugh in response. 

"Let daddy take care of you."

Ermac made a sharp sound, but otherwise fell silent. That is, until Erron grabbed his ass and squeezed before kissing his way down to the construct's entrance. At which point he made a strangled sound that might have been words, might have been nonsense, but whatever it was, Erron wanted to hear him make that sound again. And again. 

His tongue flicked out, circled the tight ring of muscle before he raised a hand, slicking a finger up with saliva before pushing it inside. Ermac all but sobbed, pushing back against the digit as Erron continued flicking his tongue along the muscle, kissing and biting his ass wherever he could reach. 

It had been a while, but it didn't take long before Ermac was a needy mess, desperately trying to buck against the few fingers Erron offered to prepare him. Finally, when he knew his partner was ready, the gunslinger slicked up his cock and stretched out on his back, gesturing for Ermac to straddle him. An invitation he took instantly, fingers stroking Erron's cock with something akin to reverence as he lined it up with his entrance. 

"Mm, that's right," Erron hissed. "Wanna see you bouncin' on my cock. Wanna watch you fall apart as you -"

Words were lost, collapsing into a tangle mess of snarls and curses as Ermac impaled himself, lowering until he was seated fully. Gods, but it was an exquisite sight, with the construct's eyes half-closed, mouth half-open as he began to fuck himself against the gunslinger's length. 

Erron gripped at his bony hips, helping him as he lifted and dropped himself at a steady pace, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin growing louder, faster. Ermac was making throaty noises as he was filled again and again, and Erron caught his own name amongst the jumble of words. 

Words that started out as mumbled curses before changing solely to Edenian as Ermac lost the ability to speak anything but. 

And fuck if that wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. 

"Ah, Ermac..." Erron moaned, clawing at the construct's hips, nails leaving streaks of red as he scratched hard enough to draw blood. "Fuck, Ermac, gonna...where...where d'you..."

Green eyes snapped open and glared down. Even without words, Erron knew exactly what he meant. 

_Don't you dare pull out_. 

He wrapped a hand around Ermac's swollen cock, the mottled flesh throbbing and hot beneath his palm. The slightly pointed head was slick with pearly precum, and Erron knew he'd finish with a few strokes. 

"Come with me," he breathed. "Please."

Ermac whimpered, hands reaching out to gently trace the edges of Erron's jaw, and that was it. With an echoing roar, he thrust as far upward as he could, filling his love up with spurt after spurt of hot white, and Ermac shattered along with him, Erron watching in bleary adoration as the love of his life spilled over his hand and stomach. 

Erron flopped back, slick with sweat and exhausted, but was roused by the unpleasant sensation of Ermac lifting himself from his softening cock. Before he could make a sound of protest, though, he was silenced by the soft wetness of the construct's tongue laving over his stomach, lapping up his cooling spend from Erron's skin. 

"N-No, stop." Erron sat up, gently taking Ermac by the shoulders and easing him onto his back. "Rest, doll." He pressed a kiss to the construct's cheek and hauled himself up. 

Beside the bed was a small stand, and on it sat a jug of water and a clean rag. Erron soaked and wrang it out before using it to clean the sweat and seed off of Ermac's skin, smiling softly down at him as he did so. Ermac flushed a slight shade of pink, avoiding his gaze. 

After all, he wasn't used to being on the receiving end of such services. 

Once they were both suitably cleaned, Erron took a moment to bandage the few places where he'd scratched or bitten a bit too recklessly and then settled back into the bed, tugging Ermac onto his chest. 

"I love you, y'know that, right?"

Ermac chuckled softly. "You tell us every chance you get," he said fondly. 

"Yeah, well, no harm in tellin' you another time, right?"

"We suppose not."

Erron grunted, and was about to succumb to his exhaustion before he heard Ermac say, very, very softly, 

"We love you as well, Erron Black. And we will always be yours."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the year/decade and it's literally just smut. 
> 
> I regret nothing.


End file.
